Old, New, Borrowed and Something blue
by IberisGalloway
Summary: Sometimes fairytales don't come true... Harry/Hermione Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**::::**_** Old, New, Borrowed & Something Blue**_**::::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:_.__** When the idea for this story came into my head after listening to a song, I literally jumped to it. I originally had this published here before but I removed it for I saw a LOT of errors. But I have remedied it to the best of my abilities.**_

**DISCLAIMER**:_**I**__**DON'T OWN Harry Potter .DUH! Common knowledge .If I did ... I would be a multi billionaire who wouldn't be writing fan fiction! It's true. :) Even if you do end up suing me , it's not like there is anything to take!**__**-.-**_

_Without further delay, I present to you: _**Old, New Borrowed & Something Blue. **

Dressed in a pure white full length, lace draped, silk dress with a sweep train and her hair pinned into an elegant French bun, and she couldn't help admire herself in the mirror. She wasn't the type to fawn over herself but she deserved it today. She consciously stroked the orchid hair clip with blue sapphire encrusts that was combed into her hair. Her something old, something borrowed and something blue. It was her mother's, who had gotten it from her mother who from hers. This was little piece of trinket had been passed from generations to the eldest daughter of the family and kept in her safekeeping till the next female of the family was fit to borrow.

She sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall due the overwhelming feeling that had surged within her.

"Oh no you don't dear!", She heard her mother chastise from behind her ,quickly shoving a tissue under her lashes as it soaked up the pooling tears."I will not have you ruin the makeup." She chuckled back at her mother. She looked behind her as she saw Mrs. Weasley sniffing into her handkerchief . "Oh! Hermione! Oh! She is all grown up!"She sniffed into her handkerchief once again and gave a watery smile."You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Her bridesmaid Luna, Fleur, Johanna and Kara, her cousins nodded in agreement holding their bouquets. Fleur handed her hers." Here iz yours .You look beau*. Tres bien tres bien*" She fawned in her French accent.

"Merci*. You are too kind. "She replied. She couldn't help smiling and she knew the reason. The reason was Harry Potter. She was marrying Harry and she still hadn't got her head wrapped around that thought.

She had been dating Harry for 2 years now. He had been dating Ginny steadily for 3 years after the final battle when she abruptly ended their relationship. It had taken him by shock and an entire year to come back from his shell during which he had laughed but there was no mirth, his eyes seemed void of any emotions and he rarely engaged himself in conversations ,even if he did ,it was forced and barred of emotions. Ginny had been his crutch to sanity that he had been holding onto after the war and when she left him, he could not help but crumble. Hermione nurtured him and along the way, she fell for him. He too claimed to have begun to see her in an entirely different light, he had started seeing her for the beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated and a kind woman she was . So, it was a start of something beautiful when he had kissed her that warm autumn day. Hermione knew she could not be compared to Ginny but she knew he loved her deeply in its own right. She knew that he still harbored feelings for Ginny but all doubts had vanished when he had proposed to her, bent down on his knee in front of the Eiffel Tower during their vacation in France. At that moment she realized, she truly loved him and knew what they had was real and everything was perfect.

The organ began playing its horrendous music and everyone stood up in respect for the bride. As she walked down the aisle, she noticed all her friend and families including some order members .Of course the wedding were a pure muggle style wedding for the sake of her relatives who didn't know her to be a witch. She smiled brightly at Mr. Weasley who was on the front row, holding a muggle camera. She saw Fred and George mischievously grinning at her, wolf whistling. Her mother in tears of happiness. Her father was looking straight ahead trying not to cry himself. She herself felt like she would burst with the happiness bubbling inside of her as she saw the man behind it, her childish fantasies, and her fairytale was coming true.

Today was the happiest day of her life.

She caught the sight of the bulky Bulgarian to her left and the Patil twins. She saw McGonagall, reserved as always but she could see a little moisture in her eyes. She smiled at her cheeky cousin, Devon as she saw him grinning . From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ginny , she saw was supposed to be her bridesmaid but couldn't manage all the wedding hustle due to her busy work schedule and had backed out after apologizing profusely, the reason why Lavender was her bridesmaid . She smiled down at Hermione but she felt her look bit conflicted and the smile itself a bit forced. 'Maybe she broke up with a guy. Merlin knows how short her relationships were.' She mentally chuckled and mentally noted in her head to talk with her about it later .

They were good friends and now even Harry and Ginny seemed to have grown out of their awkward phase with each other after Hermione's encouraging push.

She could feel the tides of happiness crashing onto her as she glanced back at Harry, her heart fluttered and literally skipped a beat. He was dressed in the custom black looking every inch like the prince charming from her girly childhood fantasies. At that moment it was only Harry and her, no one else, every sound of the room drowned and she felt them to be the only two figures. He bent low to take her hand and grasped it in his larger ones. At that moment she knew life was perfect.

"You look…beautiful!", She smiled up at him .She could lose herself in him. She felt his smile so similar yet a bit different. He looked a bit strained but she gave it no thought as she blamed it on nerves. Merlin knows how nervous she felt.

"Thank you. You look handsome, handsome", He beamed back at her, chuckling "I love you", She whispered.

"Me too", He muttered. Nerves, she thought.

The voice of the minister brought them both back from their trance.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of Merlin and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter."

Deep brown eyes gazed into the bright emerald ones as the minister's voice spoke.

"Repeat after me", his ancient "I, Harry James Potter, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich for poor, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.", Harry repeated solemnly.

He turned to Hermione," I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Harry James Potter, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.".

They both smiled at each other.

"And now if there is anyone who think this holy union of two should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause and expecting no objections, the minister opened his mouth to speak when several gasps were heard from behind.

"I think… No, I know this marriage should not take place.", A meek voice that got stronger as it spoke, said.

Hermione's heart froze. She recognized who it was before she turned around.

"Ginerva! What are you doing?", Mr. Weasley could be heard yelling but Hermione couldn't hear anything except the words her friend Ginny was speaking .

"...sorry Harry, I really am for everything I've said and done. I…just know this wedding should not happen. It's wrong. I know there is no one else for me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I was too scared and I couldn't place things into right priority. I love you Harry. I know you love me so hear me out. I know you love me too. You don't love her. I am sorry…I cannot live ..I regret every day I am not with you. Seeing you again made me realize how much I love you. I love you..."

Hermione didn't hear past that, she couldn't concentrate on anything else as she heard the unmistakable drawl of Harry whispering "I love you too, Ginny."

That was all she heard and needed to hear. At that instance, she heard her dreams shattering. She saw him rooted to his spot but his eyes were burning with a passion she had never seen in his eyes.

She felt a chill circle around her heart . It constricted around it . She could hear her it break into uneven pieces because when a heart breaks, no it don't break even .

She wanted to breakdown, cry, scream, hurl at someone. But right now underneath the feelings of loss and betrayal she felt empty, She only felt numbness . Numb to the pain. Numb to everything around her.

She turned back to Harry and whispered, her voice strangely strong "Don't forget me. I love you." and she kissed him .A chaste kiss. A final kiss. A goodbye.

She scrunched up the bottom of her dress and stepped down. She walked past the whispers and murmurs, past the pitying, sympathetic glances and walked straight in front of Ginny . She was sobbing lightly ."Sorry Hermione .I am… but I love him…"She sobbed out, her entire being raking with her sobs. "I love him..."

Hermione lifted her hand and placed her index finger over her lips in a gesture to "stop talking".

Ginny stopped at her babbling abruptly.

"I know you do. I love him too", Hermione spoke firmly, the numbness calming her." He loves you too…".

She slowly reached to her hair and pulled out her orchid hair clip."Something old, something borrowed and something blue." , She whispered softly but loud enough for her to hear . She placed it in the burgundy stack of hair "I wish nothing but the best for you two…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _**So,what do you think? **__**beau*= beautiful . **_

_**Tres bien tres bien**__** *= very good very good**_

_**Merci*=Thank you**_

_I would__**LOVE**__to read what you have to say. Please review & let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, for all those who have finished reading this story, I was wondering if anyone was interested in a sequel? I am currently thinking of one and if there are people interested, I will write a multi-chapter sequel. What say? Leave a review to let me know!:) Thank you and have a nice day. Oh! And I am taking in suggestions for possible pairings for the sequel. I am willing to take in your opinions:)**

**¬Iberis Galloway**

**P.S A lot of people were not very fond of a Dramione so I think it will be a Harmione...but sheesh! Calm down! It is just a story! And to those who have a problem with my categorizing of the pairing; yes, it does fall under Harry/Hermione but I have also mentioned it to be Harry/Ginny in the summary. You need to learn to learn to calm down. I seriously have a lot of anonymous reviews, that are very encouraging and sweet but if people like you want to be anonymous just to be a bitch then it is just sad and pathetic.**


End file.
